Katawa Shoujo's Jukebox
by Giselle Gionne
Summary: Putar OST Katawa Shoujo, dan nikmati kumpulan drabble berdasarkan judul OST Katawa Shoujo ini! Slight novelization from the game version, with slight changes. Selamat membaca!
1. Afternoon

**Katawa Shoujo's Jukebox**

===OO===

_Katawa Shoujo's Jukebox _project

_Story © __**Giselle Gionne**_

_Katawa Shoujo + Their OST © __**Four Leaf Studios**_

_Genre: Friendship / General_

_**Warning: May be drabble at some chapters. Probably POVs got mixed up at some chapters. Bahasa kurang formal! Hanya ingin menggunakan bahasa yang ringan dan mudah dimengerti.**_

_Rate: T_

_Chapter 1: Afternoon_

_**Current Scene:**__ Pseudo Tea Cosy, Act 1: Life Expectancy_

_**A/N: **__Untuk fiksi Katawa Shoujo saya yang satu ini, hanya mengangkat tema Friendship dan General. Seluruh judul untuk tiap chapternya diangkat dari judul soundtrack Katawa Shoujo secara keseluruhan yang disusun secara alfabetis dan mengacu langsung kepada Jukebox Katawa Shoujo di bagian Extra. Untuk tiap judul lagu, saya mengambil satu kejadian di Katawa Shoujo yang sedang memutar soundtrack tersebut, dan saya pilih yang keadaannya ringan namun padat emosi dan bacaan, juga mudah untuk dituangkan ke dalam fiksi panjang maupun drabble singkat. Boleh juga membaca kumpulan drabble ini dengan menyalakan lagu sesuai judul chapter untuk menambah kesan yang berbeda Fiksi ini seperti novelisasi dari versi game nya dengan beberapa perubahan disana-sini. Selamat membaca!_

===OO===

* * *

Matahari senja yang bersinar dengan hangat menyinari sekolah khusus untuk siswa-siswi yang memiliki keterbatasan indera, anggota gerak, dan lain sebagainya.

Aku, Hisao Nakai, menyetujui perpindahan sekolah dari sekolah yang dulu, akibat penyakit jantung yang tidak wajar ini.

Beberapa bulan berselang semenjak aku mendapat serangan jantung yang pertama. Jantungku berdetak kencang, dan langkah selanjutnya aku sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Teman wanita yang satu kelas denganku, Iwanako, hanya bisa berteriak histeris ketika melihat keadaanku yang sudah tak sadarkan diri di atas hamparan salju.

Betapa bodohnya diriku untuk terjatuh begitu saja di hadapan seorang gadis yang tengah menyatakan perasaannya kepadaku.

"Selamat pagi, Hisao."

Aku menolehkan kepalaku, dan melihat seorang wanita cantik berpostur cukup tinggi dengan sebuah tongkat yang cukup panjang untuk membantunya mengkoordinasi langkahnya.

"Pagi, Lilly."

Lilly Satou, seorang siswi berkebangsaan separuh Skotlandia dan Jepang, memiliki kekurangan indra. Kedua matanya tidak bisa melihat sejak lahir. Meski begitu, kemampuannya untuk merekognasi suara sangatlah bagus. Tanpa kehadiran kedua penglihatannya, ia terlihat cukup mumpuni dalam mengenal sekitarnya dengan sangat baik.

"Bolehkah aku menikmati makan siangku disini?"

"Mengapa tidak? Silahkan. Jangan sungkan-sungkan. Aku menantikan kehadiran seorang teman untuk menemaniku melewatkan siang hari yang penat."

Lilly adalah seorang gadis yang begitu anggun. Logat bicaranya sudah seperti pelafalan para penduduk Jepang yang sesungguhnya. Namun, bahasa yang ia gunakan begitu formal dan dengan tingkat yang begitu tinggi.

Aku menarik kursiku dan terduduk di hadapannya yang tengah mengiris-iris roti tumpuk menjadi beberapa bagian. Pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, aku merasa canggung. Ia begitu anggun dan juga cantik. Namun lambat laun, ketika aku telah mengenal dirinya secara terbuka, seluruh kecanggungan yang selalu menyinggahiku perlahan-lahan mencair.

"Silahkan, Hisao. Aku sudah mengiris roti tumpuk ini menjadi beberapa bagian. Aku akan segera menyeduhkanmu teh hangat. Apakah kau berniat untuk menjadikan teh hasil racikanku ini menjadi manis?"

"Asal tidak terlalu manis. Terimakasih sebelumnya, Lilly."

Ia hanya mengangguk dan segera mengeluarkan peralatan teh yang biasa ia simpan di dalam rak penyimpanan.

Kami melewatkan jam makan siang dengan candaan dan juga obrolan. Bahkan ketika denting lonceng pertanda bahwa jam istirahat telah selesai, baik aku maupun dirinya tidak berniat untuk bangkit dari tempat duduk masing-masing. Gurauanku berhasil meghibur dirinya. Sesekali ia tertawa dan menanggapi candaanku.

Tak terasa, sinar mentari yang hangat menduduki meja makan kami.

"Sudah sore hari. Tidak terasa, bukan, Hisao?"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dan membantunya merapikan alat makan.

"Pembicaraan yang menyenangkan, Lilly. Aku harap kita bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua seperti ini di lain kesempatan."

"Jangan ragu untuk kembali ke ruangan ini, Hisao. Aku selalu menghabiskan jam makan siangku disini. Jika kau merasa ingin menikmati secangkir teh, datanglah. Aku sudah terbiasa menyeduh sepoci besar teh."

"Tentu saja. Sekali lagi, terimakasih. Aku akan mencari dirimu besok saat jam makan siang."

Dengan langkah cepat, aku segera berlalu, meninggalkan Lilly yang melambai kepada diriku.

Sore hari seperti ini sangatlah damai dan juga menyenangkan. Aku membuat janji kepada diri sendiri, agar lebih sering dalam meluangkan waktu bersama gadis Skotlandia tersebut.


	2. Ah Eh I Oh You

**Katawa Shoujo's Jukebox**

===OO===

_Katawa Shoujo's Jukebox _project

_Story © __**Giselle Gionne**_

_Katawa Shoujo + Their OST © __**Four Leaf Studios**_

_Genre: Friendship / General_

_**Warning: May be drabble at some chapters. Probably POVs got mixed up at some chapters. Bahasa kurang formal! Hanya ingin menggunakan bahasa yang ringan dan mudah dimengerti.**_

_Rate: T_

_Chapter 2: Ah Eh I Oh You_

_**Current Scene:**__ In the Nursery, Act 1: Life Expectancy_

_**A/N: **__Untuk fiksi Katawa Shoujo saya yang satu ini, hanya mengangkat tema Friendship dan General. Seluruh judul untuk tiap chapternya diangkat dari judul soundtrack Katawa Shoujo secara keseluruhan yang disusun secara alfabetis dan mengacu langsung kepada Jukebox Katawa Shoujo di bagian Extra. Untuk tiap judul lagu, saya mengambil satu kejadian di Katawa Shoujo yang sedang memutar soundtrack tersebut, dan saya pilih yang keadaannya ringan namun padat emosi dan bacaan, juga mudah untuk dituangkan ke dalam fiksi panjang maupun drabble singkat. Boleh juga membaca kumpulan drabble ini dengan menyalakan lagu sesuai judul chapter untuk menambah kesan yang berbeda Fiksi ini seperti novelisasi dari versi game nya dengan beberapa perubahan disana-sini. Selamat membaca!_

===OO===

* * *

Baiklah. Jam makan siang hari ini mengingatkanku akan kantin sekolah. Dengan langkah cepat aku segera menghadiri kantin sekolah yang ternyata sudah sangat ramai dan juga berdesak-desakan. Misha dan Shizune menemaniku duduk di sebuah meja yang masih kosong. Aku mengangkat buku menu yang tertera di hadapanku. Seluruh sajian yang tersedia, semuanya disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan yang diperlukan oleh siswa-siswi disini. Mengandung sayuran dan lemak dalam jumlah seimbang. Benar-benar teratur dan juga sehat.

Serasa kembali ke rumah sakit yang membosankan.

Aku, Misha dan Shizune membentuk sebuah barisan untuk memesan makanan. Antriannya cukup panjang, dan aku yakin ini akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama.

"Hicchan~! Selagi kita berbaris seperti ini, adakah hal yang ingin kau tanyakan kepadaku dan Shicchan mengenai sekolah ini?"

Aku menggaruk daguku yang tidak gatal, seolah tengah berpikir dengan keras.

"Kurasa, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri untuk melihat-lihat keadaan bangunan sekolah dan ruangan lainnya selepas jam pelajaran."

"Kau hebat, Hicchan~! Itu tandanya, kau tidak perlu bantuan kami."

Aku bisa melihat Shizune yang tengah merapikan letak kacamatanya dan membentuk sebuah senyum. Dengan cepat, ia membentuk bahasa isyarat dengan jemarinya yang segera diterjemahkan olehku melalui Misha.

"Shicchan berkata, jika kau membutuhkan bantuan apapun, kami siap membantu~!"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dan segera memesan semangkuk _ramen_. Begitu pula dengan Shizune dan Misha.

Ketika lonceng pertanda pelajaran telah kembali dimulai, kami bertiga segera melangkah kembali ke dalam kelas dan melewatkan sisa hari dengan pelajaran yang menjenuhkan.

Tak terasa, lonceng kembali berdenting. Menandakan kalau jam pelajaran hari ini sudah selesai. Aku segera merapikan peralatan menulisku dan menyandang tas punggung hijauku. Sesaat sebelum meninggalkan tempat dudukku, kontan aku kembali teringat akan perkataan guru kelasku, yaitu Mutou-sensei. Beliau mengingatkanku agar menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi klinik kesehatan sekolah.

Bodohnya, aku tidak tahu di mana ruangan tersebut.

"Hicchan~!"

Suara ceria itu lagi. Aku menolehkan kepalaku, dan Misha serta Shizune tengah berjalan bersisian ke arah tempat dudukku.

"Kebetulan sekali," sanggahku sopan. Misha dan Shizune segera mencondongkan tubuh mereka untuk mendekatiku. "Bisakah kalian berdua memberi tahu aku, di mana letak ruang kesehatan sekolah?"

Misha membentuk serangkaian bahasa isyarat. Shizune mengangguk dan tersenyum kepadaku.

"Tentu saja~! Aku dan Shicchan akan membawamu berkeliling! Kami masih ada waktu sebelum menemui beberapa urusan~."

"Terimakasih."

Kami berdua berjalan menyusuri lorong yang penuh dengan para murid yang berebut ruang untuk melangkah.

"Sebelah sini, Hicchan~!"

Aku segera menghampiri Misha dan Shizune yang menuruni anak tangga di sisi kiri. Tak terasa, kami sudah sampai di halaman sekolah yang luas. Aku mampu menghirup udara segar yang membelai rambut kecoklatanku.

"Baiklah, Hicchan~! Ruang kesehatan lokasinya ada di gedung yang berbeda. Letaknya ada di lantai satu. Pergilah ke gedung tersebut dan temuilah dokternya~." Misha mengarahkan jemarinya untuk menunjuk sebuah gedung yang bernada sama dengan gedung utama sekolah namun jauh lebih kecil dalam hal ukuran.

"Terimakasih, Misha, Shizune."

Shizune kembali membentuk serangkaian kalimat isyarat.

"Shicchan berkata, bukan masalah! Baiklah, kami pergi dulu, Hicchan~!"

Aku melambai ke arah mereka berdua, dan mengunjungi gedung yang dimaksudkan oleh Misha. Lorongnya sangatlah sepi. Tak lama, aku melihat sebuah daun pintu berwarna putih dengan papan nama yang bertuliskan "Dokter." Aku mengetuk pintunya untuk beberapa kali, namun entah mengapa nadanya terdengar seperti aku tengah mengundang diriku sendiri. Dengan sedikit keraguan yang menggantung, perlahan aku membuka pintu putih tersebut dan nampaklah seorang pria muda yang tengah terduduk dengan seuntai senyum yang terpatri di bibirnya.

"Permisi, apakah kau sang dokter di sini?"

Ia menolehkan kepalanya, dan mengamatiku.

"Seperti yang dikatakan oleh papan nama di pintu tersebut, anak muda," ia menanggapiku dengan senyum lebar yang khas. Aku menjabat tangannya. Pria ini terkesan bersahabat dan juga memancarkan aura yang menyenangkan. "Kau boleh memanggilku dengan nama asliku, atau kau cukup memanggilku dengan sebutan Dokter, seperti yang kebanyakan murid lakukan."

"Ah, baiklah," aku mengangguk dan duduk di sebuah kursi setelah ia mempersilahkan diriku untuk melakukannya, "Namaku Hisao Nakai. Aku murid baru di sini."

Dokter muda itu tertegun untuk sesaat.

"Kau kah NAKAI yang dimaksudkan?"

Aku memandangnya tidak mengerti. Dengan cepat ia menyambung kembali ucapannya yang terputus.

"Aku membaca datamu kemarin malam. Penderita _arrhythimia _dan kelainan otot jantung? Kau bertandang di sekolah yang tepat."

Sedikit mengangkat bahu, ia kembali melanjutkan.

"Aku akan memberikanmu resep obat yang perlu kau tenggak setiap harinya. Aku harap, kau menuruti dosis. Berolahraga juga sangat baik untuk kesehatan. Disini, kami memiliki fasilitas kolam renang, lapangan bola, lari, dan lain sebagainya. Apakah kau berolahraga?"

"Sedikit, di sekolahku yang lama. Aku terbiasa bermain bola sepak bersama teman-teman dekatku."

"Itu bagus. Sempatkanlah dirimu untuk berolahraga barang sebentar saja. Kau akan merasa lebih sehat dan segar setelah melakukannya."

Aku mengangguk. Baiklah, besok aku akan melakukan apa? Lari pagi terdengar menggoda. Dokter muda itu memberiku sebotol obat yang berisi puluhan kapsul berwarna putih. Setelahnya, ia memberikanku secarik kertas yang berisi dosis tepat. Aku menerima pemberian botol tersebut dan menyematkannya di dalam tas sekolah.

"Kami juga menyediakan layanan kesehatan dua puluh empat jam tanpa henti. Jika sudah waktu kerjaku sudah habis, maka aku akan digantikan oleh asisten-asistenku. Hubungi kami kapan saja jika kau memerlukan bantuan kami."

Sangat hebat. Layaknya rumah sakit sungguhan.

Tak lama, aku pun berdiri, dan dokter tersebut mengucapkan salam perpisahan padaku.

"Jagalah kesehatanmu!"

Aku mengiyakan kalimatnya dan menutup kembali pintu ruangan ini. Segeralah aku meniti lorongnya yang kosong, menuju kamar untuk mengakhiri hari.


	3. Air Guitar

**Katawa Shoujo's Jukebox**

===OO===

_Katawa Shoujo's Jukebox _project

_Story © __**Giselle Gionne**_

_Katawa Shoujo + Their OST © __**Four Leaf Studios**_

_Genre: Friendship / General_

_**Warning: May be drabble at some chapters. Probably POVs got mixed up at some chapters. Bahasa kurang formal! Hanya ingin menggunakan bahasa yang ringan dan mudah dimengerti.**_

_Rate: T_

_Chapter 3: Air Guitar_

_**Current Scene:**__ A Brief History of Thyme, Lilly's Route, Act 2: Past_

_**A/N: **__Untuk fiksi Katawa Shoujo saya yang satu ini, hanya mengangkat tema Friendship dan General. Seluruh judul untuk tiap chapternya diangkat dari judul soundtrack Katawa Shoujo secara keseluruhan yang disusun secara alfabetis dan mengacu langsung kepada Jukebox Katawa Shoujo di bagian Extra. Untuk tiap judul lagu, saya mengambil satu kejadian di Katawa Shoujo yang sedang memutar soundtrack tersebut, dan saya pilih yang keadaannya ringan namun padat emosi dan bacaan, juga mudah untuk dituangkan ke dalam fiksi panjang maupun drabble singkat. Boleh juga membaca kumpulan drabble ini dengan menyalakan lagu sesuai judul chapter untuk menambah kesan yang berbeda Fiksi ini seperti novelisasi dari versi game nya dengan beberapa perubahan disana-sini. Selamat membaca!_

===OO===

* * *

"Hicchan~!"

"Jangan dekati aku."

"Hicchan~!"

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri."

Aku mencoba untuk jatuh tertidur. Rasa lelah menguasaiku. Kuakui, setelah aku melewati hari-hari kemarin dengan banyak kejutan, tidurku kurang. Aku tidak bisa menutup kelopak mataku saat malam hari. Sayangnya, Shizune turut ingin membangunkanku.

"Hicchan~, kalau kamu tidak bangun akan aku…"

"BAIK,BAIK!" aku segera membuka mataku dan melihat Misha yang sedang tertawa melihat keadaanku. Anak-anak sekelas turut mentertawaiku untuk sesaat. Aku mengacak rambutku, benci dengan keadaan ini.

Ya, sayang sekali karena aku tertidur di dalam kelas.

"Wahahahahaha~!" Misha tertawa dengan intonasinya yang renyah dan khas. Shizune mengamatiku dalam diam, dan menyerahkan selembar kertas. Gadis berkacamata itu membentuk bahasa isyarat untuk Misha.

"Hicchan~. Kertas yang baru saja diberikan oleh Shicchan adalah tugas."

Aku menerima pemberian Shizune dan melipat kecil kertas tersebut.

"HIIIIYAAAAH~!"

DUAK

"Adudududuh, sakit!" keluhku. Kurasakan mataku terpejam untuk beberapa saat. Misha dan Shizune tertawa sangat keras.

"Untuk apa kalian memukulku dengan sangat keras? Tidak lihat, wajahku menjadi merah begini?"

"Angapplah itu sebagai permintaan maafmu yang diterima olehku dan Shicchan~!" Misha tertawa keras, memeluk perutnya akibat tawanya yang meledak, "Kau harus lebih sering membuka kotak suratmu, tahu~."

Misha menyodorkan sebuah amplop surat berwarna krim dan kuning, dengan gambar bunga matahari di sudut kiri atas.

Surat yang dikirimkan oleh Iwanako.

"Terimakasih, kurasa."

Misha dan Shizune meninggalkan meja belajarku. Aku menguap sedikit karena lelah, dan segeralah aku menyambar tas sekolahku dan memijakkan kakiku di lorong kelas. Di luar, aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis manis yang menyandang nama Hanako.

"Hei, Hanako." sapaku ramah. Awalnya ia terlihat malu-malu dan menutup diri, namun lambat laun ia mulai terbuka dan membalas sapaanku.

"H-halo, Hisao. Selamat sore."

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu, Hanako?"

Gadis bersurai keunguan tersebut menyerahkanku secarik kertas. Kuharap ini bukanlah tugas ataupun soal lainnya. Aku sudah cukup menerima selembar kertas dari Misha.

Ah, kertas ini berukuran kecil dan tidak terdapat banyak tulisan. Dengan segera aku membaca torehan tinta yang terpatri di atas kertas kecil ini.

_Telur x2_

_Roti x1_

_Sereal gandum x1_

_Bumbu herbal Thyme x1_

Tunggu. Daftar belanja?

"Kau ingin aku membeli seluruh kebutuhan ini untukmu?"

Kontan, Hanako terlihat panik karena telah merasa membebani diriku.

"K-kalau kau keberatan… Tidak usah… Biar aku saja…"

Aku menepuk perlahan bahunya, dan tersenyum, "Tidak mengapa, kok, Hanako. Sungguh sebuah kebetulan. Aku hendak pergi ke sudut kota ini. Aku bisa membelikan mereka untukmu."

"T-terimakasih… Hisao… Aku terbiasa berbelanja dengan Lilly, tetapi… Aku harus belajar untuk kompetisi sains mendatang…"

Aku mengulum senyum untuknya.

"Semoga berhasil."

Hanako mengarahkan tangan kanannya untuk menutupi luka bakar di wajahnya. Ia segera tersenyum dan berlalu.

Memang sungguh suatu kebetulan. Beberapa hari sebelumnya, aku sudah membuat janji dengan Lilly untuk pergi bersama-sama ke sudut kota. Di tengah perjalan yang menurun, aku melihat sosok seorang wanita bertubuh tinggi namun elegan.

Lilly.

"Selamat sore, Lilly," sapaku ramah. "Aku sudah berada disini."

"Oh, Hisao. Selamat sore. Aku baru saja menginjakkan kaki disini. Apakah ini waktu yang tepat untuk berlalu?"

Aku menggumam, mengiyakan pertanyaannya. Aku menolehkan wajahku ke arah langit. Awan-awan bergumul, terlihat sangat lembut dan tebal. Di ufuk Barat, matahari sore tengah tenggelam malu-malu di balik garis horizon. Sapuan warna senja dan kuning di langit sore hari ini sangatlah indah.

"Apakah kau memperkenankan diriku untuk bertanya, Hisao?"

"Tentu saja."

"Mengapa kau menemuiku?"

"Tentu saja untuk sebuah kencan. Terlebih, Hanako menitipkan daftar belanjanya kepadaku. Ia terbiasa berbelanja denganmu, bukan? Kini aku menggantikan posisinya." ujarku sambil tertawa.

Lilly tidak menanggapi jawabanku. Kami berdua lebih memilih untuk menyusuri perjalanan kami dalam diam. Daun-daun yang bergoyang karena hembusan angin, langit senja yang indah, kota kecil ini sungguh sangat damai.

Tak lama, kami berdua telah tiba di toko grosir. Lilly meletakkan tongkat berjalannya di tempat penitipan dan mengaitkan lenganku dengan lengannya.

"Tidak apa, kan, Hisao?"

"Tentu tidak."

Kami berdua mencari bahan-bahan kebutuhan masing-masing. Lilly nampak tidak terganggu dengan kesulitannya dalam mencari benda-benda yang ia butuhkan. Aku sangat tertarik dengan kemandiriannya yang begitu kuat.

Selepasnya kami berdua dari toko grosir tersebut, kami kembali meniti tepi jalan yang berbatu untuk kembali ke sekolah.

Sepanjang perjalanan, air wajah Lilly terlihat gelisah.

"Aku… Ingin meminta maaf mengenai penyakit yang kau sandang, Hisao."

"Tidak mengapa, Lilly."

Aku menjelaskan perihal mengenai penyakit jantungku ini. Dengan wajah simpatik ia sedikit merasa bersalah, namun di sisi lain ia merasa lega karena aku telah bersikap terbuka padanya atas penyakitku ini.

Tak lama, setelah pembicaraan mengenai penyakit ini berakhir, Lilly kembali membuka suara.

"Hisao, aku harapkan kehadiranmu pada perayaan ulang tahun Hanako."

"Bagaimana dengan tahun-tahun sebelumnya? Apakah kalian mengadakan sebuah pesta dan mengundang teman-teman kelas?"

Lilly menggeleng perlahan, "Hanako bukanlah tipe seorang murid yang seperti itu. Yang menghadiri pesta ulang tahunnya hanya diriku dan kakak perempuanku."

"Tidak seharusnya sebuah hari ulang tahun dirayakan seperti itu, bukan? Sebuah pesta perayaan ulang tahun harusnya dihadiri dengan beberapa orang teman, atau bahkan termasuk mengunjungi restoran sederhana atau pergi bernyanyi di karaoke."

Lilly hanya menghela napas berat.

"Kau akan tahu jawabannya mengapa Hanako tidak pernah merayakan hari ulang tahunnya secara berlebihan, Hisao."

Aku menutup mulutku untuk sesaat.

"Aku merasa bersyukur karena telah mengenal kalian berdua. Kau dan Hanako membantuku menyesuaikan diri di sekolah ini."

Lilly tertawa senang dan membalasnya, "Bukan masalah. Kami pun senang padamu. Hanako bersikap sedikit lebih terbuka ketika ia mengenalmu."

Aku mencoba untuk memaklumi seluruh kalimat yang ia lontarkan untukku, dan sejurus kemudian kami sudah tiba di depan gerbang sekolah. Langit telah jatuh kepada kegelapan. Malam telah naik ke puncak. Aku membukakan gerbang untuk Lilly.

Aku merasakan adanya perubahan hubungan antara diriku dan Lilly. Meskipun belum pasti, namun aku pasti akan menikmatinya, cepat atau lambat.

Lilly melangkah ke arah lorong kamarnya, dan aku menemaninya.

"Terimakasih atas hari ini, Hisao."

"Bukan masalah, Lilly. Aku akan mengantarkan barang belanja ini kepada Hanako. Selamat malam."

Lilly mengucapkan selamat malam kepadaku, dan aku segera mengetuk pintu kamar Hanako. Ia membuka pintu tersebut secara perlahan, dan hanya menampakkan sebagian wajahnya yang tidak turut terluka akibat kobaran api.

"Ini, barang-barang yang kau butuhkan."

"Te-terimakasih, Hisao… Maaf merepotkan."

Aku tersenyum dan mengatakan tidak apa-apa.

"Selamat malam, Hanako."

"M-malam, Hisao."

Segeralah aku menapakkan kaki, kembali ke kamar tidurku yang nyaman. Dengan sigap aku mengeluarkan surat yang dikirimkan oleh Iwanako untukku.

_Mengapa ia tidak memberi kabar sejak lama?_

_Apakah Iwanako memiliki niat tertentu?_

Sesungguhnya aku sudah kehilangan minat untuk membaca surat darinya. Namun, entah mengapa aku rindu akan sekolahku yang lama, termasuk Iwanako.

Sebagai seorang teman, tentu saja.

_Hai Hisao. Bagaimana dengan kabarmu?_

_Waktu berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Kami semua sudah duduk di kelas tiga dan akan menghadapi ujian akhir. Seluruhnya merasa sedih karena akan segera merayakan kelulusan._

_Bagaimana denganmu? Kami merindukanmu, Hisao._

_Banyak sekali cerita yang menyenangkan untuk aku tuangkan di atas kertas surat ini. Kami menghabiskan waktu bersama di kamp musim panas tahun ini. Apakah sekolahmu melakukan hal yang sama?_

_Aku mengharapkan balasanmu, Hisao._

_-Iwanako_

Aku mengangkat bahu dan mengembalikan kertas surat tersebut ke dalam amplop pembungkusnya, dan tidak mengindahkannya.

Aku sudah sangat menikmati sekolah baruku ini, bersama-sama dengan Lilly dan Hanako.

Terimakasih atas surat dan perasaanmu di masa lalu, Iwanako. Namun, biarkanlah waktu berlalu dan memisahkan kita dengan kebisuanku atas jawaban untuk suratmu yang tidak akan pernah aku indahkan untuk yang kedua kalinya.


End file.
